


You Said the “S” Word!

by AstroPhantom



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, shamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroPhantom/pseuds/AstroPhantom
Summary: A short drabble about Sheldon making a humorous mistake in his oh-so-articulate excitement.





	

Sheldon’s eyes were growing very wide as they read further into the text message from his roommate, Leonard.

“Yes! Oh yes! YES!” He jumped up from his spot on the couch, throwing his fists victoriously into the air.

Amy looked over at him from the kitchen. She was in the middle of making herself a sandwich for lunch. “I take it you have good news, Sheldon?”

“The best news! Leonard just texted me that the comic book store is holding a surprise autograph session tonight with…” Sheldon was practically bouncing up and down with glee, his smile about to burst.

“With…?”

“WILLIAM SHATNER!” Sheldon shouted at the ceiling. All his boundaries about volume levels were out the window at this point, as was his dignity when it came to begging. “Leonard said he’s holding a spot in line for me because it’s already very long. Will you please drive me there, Amy? Please?”

Amy looked down at her now-completed sandwich, all hopes of getting to eat her late lunch quickly being crushed. “But Sheldon, I just finished making this sandwich. Can I eat it first, then drive you?”

Sheldon’s lips pouted, if only for a second, before they involuntarily formed back into a smile. “Alright…hey! This will give me a chance to go pick out something for him to sign!” He zipped off to his room. “I’m going to meet William Shatner!”

Amy shook her head at her boyfriend’s excitement. For a scientist, he sure had the personality of a puppy sometimes. She tried to make quick work of her sandwich, not wanting to delay him any longer.

Sheldon came back into the living room just as she was on her last few bites. He was carrying a small tote bag, filled with who-knew-what for William Shatner to sign. He also seemed to have picked up even more energy while in his bedroom, his talking speed practically doubled. “Amy, come on we need to go meet Captain Kirk! Come on come on come on!”

“Just a second, Sheldon. I’m almost done, and then I just need to get my coat,” she remarked, trying to fit in a few seconds to savor the last bite.

Sheldon was pacing all around the room. “Hurry, Amy! The sooner the better! We should leave now, Shamy. We should-”

Sheldon stopped dead in his tracks, staring Amy right in the eye. Her jaw was hanging low, shocked at Sheldon’s Freudian slip.

“Did you just…call me Shamy?” she asked, wanting to confirm her hearing.

“I-I didn’t…no,” he answered as his mind was already realizing the backlash his slip-up would bring.

“You called me Shamy,” Amy smirked, before she started to smile and outright laugh at his blunder. “You called me Shamy!”

“Amy, please don’t, we need to go…” Sheldon muttered quietly while his girlfriend continued to be amused.

“Amy, or do you mean Shamy?” She continued to giggle as she put her dish in the sink and walked over to the closet to grab her coat. “I thought you hated the name!”

“I do. It was a mistake,” he insisted. “And I thought you hated it as well.”

“Penny has made me fond of it over the years. What’s the matter? You don’t like being known as Pasadena’s Favorite Power Couple?” She walked through the door Sheldon had opened for her and waited for him to lock it behind them.

“I don’t like all the Shamy nonsense. I like-I love you,  _Amy_ ,” he stated firmly.

“And I love you too. But if you’re going to start using Shamy as a pet name and not our couple name, then I’ll just have to make up one for you…” Amy brought a finger to her chin in mock thought.

“Please don’t…”

“…Ameldon,” Amy announced as she began her trek down the stairs with Sheldon reluctantly in tow. She was having too much fun with this.

“Amy…”

“That’s Shamy to you, Ameldon.”

Sheldon sighed in exasperation. “Look, can we please just get going? I just want to go to the comic book store already.”

Amy gestured to a clear path in front of him. “Whatever you say…Ameldon.”

Sheldon shook his head at the ground. “I should’ve asked Leonard to come pick me up. A higher spot in line isn’t worth this.”

“I agree. That way I would have more time to tell everyone about you calling me Shamy.”

Amy grinned as Sheldon’s head leaned back as he let out a frustrated, “UGH!” This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun (and dorky, I know) little blurb I wrote for the amazing ShamyBabboos! You should definitely check her writing out!


End file.
